Private Eye
by PepperFerdinand
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son detectives privados, compañeros de trabajo, amigos y pronto algo más.


Se sacudió, casi al punto de enfadarse. Su celular seguía timbrando, por lo que se decantó a tomar aquel maldito aparato y maldecir a quién quiera que le estuviese importunando. La pantalla de su móvil mostró que quien llamaba no era otro sino su hermano, y a su mente llegó la idea socarrona de contestarle algo como "¿Qué se te ofrece, no te das cuenta de que estoy ocupado follando con mi mejor amigo?" pero decir algo así a media sesión de sexo con el rubio implicaría rudeza innecesaria por parte de este, y así como estaban ahora era mucho, pero mucho mejor.

La dubitativa duró unos segundos en su cabeza hasta que se decidió por rechazar dicha llamada y lanzar el bendito aparato, lejos, junto a la ropa de ambos, esparcida por el suelo de aquella habitación. Seguía embistiendo con algo de saña a su amante mientras su pecho se sacudía y su respiración se hacía dificultosa, en un intento por reprimir tantos alaridos de pura excitación.

Naruto, por el contrario, no se reprimía nada, aunque había callado, casi azorado, al percibir el sonido del celular del azabache, pero al ver que este no tenía intención alguna de dejar a medias lo que estaban haciendo, continúo con sus lamentos y maldiciones casi igual de sucias que placenteras.

El sudar no le parecía placentero al Uchiha, pero era un éxtasis si su cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante se frotaba tan descaradamente con el del rubio. Siguió recorriendo las caderas y muslos del Uzumaki mientras se le antojaba tan tortuoso aquel vaivén. Los espasmos le obligaban prácticamente a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como el rubio aprisionaba más y más su hombría, indudable signo de que estaba a una nada del orgasmo, así que decidió ayudarle tomando su henchido miembro y presionando, tocando los puntos más sensibles de Naruto. Este gime fuertemente y se sujeta con un agarre _casi _desesperado a la espalda de Sasuke, exhala tan fuertemente que parece que algo en su interior se ha quebrado. Tensa la columna al sentir los calambres en sus caderas e ingle, Sasuke indudablemente sabe cómo cachondearlo.

Pero si de cachondeos se trata, Sasuke aún siente un cosquilleo irresistible bajando por su abdomen al recordar cómo el Uzumaki prácticamente lo arrastró de la corbata mientras le susurraba que deseaba que le hiciera sentir _tan bien_ como _aquella_ vez.

"Aquella vez" había sido curiosidad morbosa por parte de ambos, saber cómo se sentiría la piel del otro sobre sí, los jadeos, la tensión y las ganas de devorarse mutuamente. Ni siquiera habían establecido quién iría _arriba_, era el puro instinto el que les carcomía el interior. Naruto no planeaba que Sasuke tomase el papel de activo, pero aquel suplicándole tan desesperadamente con la mirada, casi a punto de quebrantarse a causa de su lujuria, le había excitado al punto de dejarse hacer.

Probablemente la ética profesional que se supone deberían tener ambos, detectives, debió refrenarlos, pero ese calor arrasante les sucumbía y poco podían hacer contra ello.

* * *

><p>Un par de <em>horas extra <em>en el trabajo, ambos vigilaban meticulosamente a una chica. Un novio celoso les había contratado para acabar de una vez por todas con sus incertidumbres. Sasuke finaliza la instalación del equipo de sonido y los micrófonos cuando un ruido le saca de concentración: Algo que, podría jurar, era un ronco gemido.

Oh… Vaya

Ese gemido y aquella expresión provenían de su compañero de trabajo. Aquel había estado con los binoculares, pegado como un imbécil a la ventana, espiando casi descaradamente, algo que hacía enfadar al azabache debido a la torpeza y el descuido de alguien que no era un novato en esos negocios.

Oye, usurant… - Su voz se quebró y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver esa expresión en el rubio: Jadeante, misterioso y excitado. Instintivamente giró la cabeza, queriendo saber qué es lo que ponía al Uzumaki en ese estado.

El idiota del rubio se había excitado por ver a aquella chica en lo que pareciese ser un gastadísimo cliché de película de detectives: ella a media luz cambiándose la ropa, casi como si fuese un streptease.

Hey… imbécil, ¿qué haces? Estamos trabajando… - El ritmo del azabache se aceleró, y sin saber exactamente por qué, un calor ascendía desde su abdomen hacia el pecho. Tan cálido. Cálido e inexplicable.

Ya sé, teme… Ya sé… - El rubio cerró los ojos, en un intento por concentrarse. Hizo una mueca al abrir los ojos y al mirar a Sasuke, sentenció: - ¿Eh? Mira quién lo dice, idiota, estás igual o peor que yo.

Sasuke no alcanzó ni a preguntar a qué diablos se refería el rubio cuando se percató de que era verdad: ese cosquilleo y calidez de hace un momento tenían un motivo. ¡Por dios! ¡Estaba empalmado! ¡Él, Sasuke Uchiha, el insensible y autocontrolado! Su cara pasó por unos cuántos matices de rojos y su garganta se secó por completo. Estaba casi perplejo y apenado de sí mismo.

Je, je, teme… ¿Tanto te apena? – Ahora el del discurso era Naruto, que ya casi se había olvidado de la escena causante de su cachondeo y se concentraba mejor en molestar al azabache, se acercó casi burlesco que no se percató del cable que apenas y sobresalía del piso.

¡Ah, maldito cable! ¡Maldita situación! ¡Maldito Sasuke empalmado sobre el que había caído! De inmediato se le subió la sangre al rostro y sentía arder su cara, sus orejas y su pecho tiritaba ansioso, casi violento. Bastaron pocos segundos para que ambos se percataran que el contacto no era desagradable, por el contrario…

Naruto, que había apoyado ambas manos sobre el suelo, en un intento por apartarse del azabache, colocó una de las mismas sobre el abdomen de su compañero, extrañándose porque aquello se sintiera _tan _bien y comprobando por la expresión del otro que la cosa era mutua. A ambos se les había metido la loca idea en la cabeza: _¿Qué se sentiría estremecer al otro con caricias y hacerle perder la razón?_

No hubo palabras en aquel momento, sólo jadeos, respiraciones bruscas, sonoros gemidos y un cóctel de sensaciones nuevas para ambos. Y ahí, en una casa deshabitada que fungía como "cuartel de trabajo", ambos habían tenido sexo. ¡Y vaya sexo! Naruto se frustró un poco en admitirlo después, pero al comprobar más tarde en su propio apartamento, que no le bastaban las revistas pornográficas que le había regalado su abuelo Jiraiya, o pensar en Sakura, su primer amor, o en Hinata, la secretaria de la oficina, y su amplio escote. Su orgasmo fue patrocinado más bien por el teme idiota y el recuerdo de aquellas caricias prohibidas en aquel inusual sitio.

Y después de pensárselo un rato, ¿por qué no? A ambos les había gustado. Sabía que Sasuke no era la clase de persona cariñosa, era un teme huraño, amargado y solitario, una combinación rara para ser el imposible de todas las mujeres del curro. Pero ahora él sabía lo que excitaba al pelinegro, y la idea lo cachondeaba gratamente.

Y es que Sasuke no tuvo intención de decir que no. Menos cuando el rubio succionaba sus labios, impidiéndole cualquier clase de comentario, como si hubiese necesidad de alguno.

Naruto era lo único que _necesitaba_…


End file.
